


The Legend of Zelda x Reader Oneshots

by TeardropWolf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Will put more tags up the further this oneshot collection goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropWolf/pseuds/TeardropWolf
Summary: As the title says. Requests are open as long as they are reader inserts. You can request in the comments of any chapter, as long as I get it.





	The Legend of Zelda x Reader Oneshots

You sighed happily as your husband gently rested his chin on your lap. One of your hands was gently running your fingers through his hair, the other hand was resting on your belly. You sitting near the fire in his house.

Link's eyes were closed, feeling completely comfortable and relaxed. You smiled, taking in every peaceful minute. A few years have passed since Ganondorf's defeat, and it felt like it only happened a few days ago. Link smiled and let out a hum.

"Thinking of something?" You chuckled. Link gently kissed your stomach.

"...I just can't believe we're going to be parents.." Your husband sat up. He moved over next to you and gently wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder.

"Yeah," you softly stroke your stomach.

"Do you think I'll be a good enough father?"

"Link, considering the children in this village look up to you....I know you'll be an excellent father."

"......Hey, (y/n)...."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

You smiled and kissed Link's cheek "I love you too, you big dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is short ^^;


End file.
